Phoenix wings and Tiger Tails
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: Rei is a Neko-jin and Kai has Pheniox wings. They are stuck in a labroatory in a cage together, but they don't get along. What happens they have to end up relying on each other to get out. Will they sallow their pride and help each other or be stuck there
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the characters.

A.N.- Just to clear things up I don't do Yaoi. There are good ones out there, I just don't do it, and it isn't my thing. So I apologize to all you yaoi fans out there. I am really sorry. ^.^;

Now that that's cleared up on with the fic!

Chapter 1

Eerie grey clouds hid the smiling sun's face casting a dreary shadow over a small building deep in the woods. Inside this building were scientists and doctors from all over the world. It had many rooms, one room held cages. On cage was occupied by a 15-year-old boy. He had dark black hair which held up with a Ying-yang bandana and the rest was held back in a long cloth. His clothes were tattered revealing fine tanned skin. 

He was leaning against the wall and had on arm resting on a knee while the other was resting on his lap. His ears perked up and his eyes opened revealing golden orbs. He looked to the door as it opened then he cocked his head as he heard struggling and shouting. He crawled towards the end nearest the door revealing a sleek black tail. 

"Let me go! I demand you set me free! You sons of…"

"Shut up you stupid bird!" Then men brought in a boy with bright red wings and gold tips. They threw him in a cage slightly bigger than his and slammed the door and locked it. The boy seized the cage and shook it.

"Get me out of this cage this instant! When I get out of here you are dead men! Unlock this cage now!" The men just slammed the door and locked it. The bird boy growled as he glared at the door. He than glanced at the raven-haired boy.

"What are you looking at?!" 

"Nothing. I'm Rei, Rei Kon." The silver haired boy narrowed his eyes and just leaned against his cage bars. Rei frowned.

"You know it's rude not to introduce yourself."

"Is it?" 

"Yeah." 

"So?" 

"So who are you? What's your name?" 

"Kai." 

"Kai? Do you have a last name?"

"Yes." 

"What is it?" 

"Hiwatari." 

Rei nodded and leaned against the back of his cage. Kai glanced around the room, seeing nothing but cages he closed his eyes. Rei looked over at Kai again. He looked at his wings. Kai felt eyes on him and growled and opened his eyes revealing crimson orbs.

"Do you mind?" 

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me. Do you mind?" 

"Not really." Kai growled.

"Well I do! So stop." Rei softly laughed.

"Okay, Okay." Rei then leaned against the back of his cage and closed his eyes. His tail waving back and forth. Kai looked at Rei noticing his tail and catlike ears.

"What are you suppose to be? A cat?" 

" No! What gave it away! The tail or the ears?" Rei commented sarcastically. Kai growled at this comment. Rei smirked. "Aw, Did I hurt pretty Polly's feelings?" Rei mocked on a pretend upset tone. 

"Watch you tongue cat!" Rei glanced at him.

"And what do you plan on doing to me, huh? Yell me to death? Ooooo Scary." Rei rolled his eyes. Kai growled and puffed is chest out and got to the side closest to Rei and whapped him with his wing.

"Ouch!" Rei looked at him and hissed at him ears down showing Kai his fangs.

"Oh, was that suppose to frighten me? If it was, it didn't work." Kai leaned against the side of the cage facing Rei and closed his eyes. Rei stuck his tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue back cat, if you want to keep it." Kai warned Rei just mocked him.

"_Put that tongue back cat, if want to keep it. _Blah, blah, blah. Jerk." 

" I heard that!" 

Rei hissed and turned his back on Kai. Rei looked around and picked up a fairly big rock, but not big enough to do real damage. He tossed it at Kai and it hit him in the forehead. Kai glared at Rei.

"Are you looking for trouble? Cause you're about to find it in a minute." 

" Trouble is my middle name, bird boy." 

Kai hissed at him and glared at him. Rei just glared back. 

"You're so intimidating. Not! You don't scare me Kai! You don't look so tough!" 

"I'm tougher than I look, little cat." 

"Must not be that much tougher." Rei scoffed. Kai growled low in his throat.

"Don't push me!" Kai said that as he warningly growled. 

"Whatever." Rei sighed and closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. 

"Dumb cat boy." Kai mumbled as he leaned against the cage again and closed his eyes. Little the two notice the camera in the corner, watching them.

"It seems they don't get along. What do think would happen if we put them in the same cage?" 

"I think one of them would end up killing the other." 

"Sounds interesting. Let's do that, shall we?" 

"Sounds good, Lord." The two men smirked as the camera shut off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT want to go through this with you again. 

Chapter 2

Rei was on one side of the cage arms crossed and tail flailing about. One knee was up the other was straight out. One the other side was Kai. His wings folded close to him, eyes closed, and arms folded across his chest. Not one of them made a sound. The only sound was the wind moaning outside. Rei let out a small sigh. _"I am so bored. I wish there was something to do other than sit here, bored out of my mind." _ Rei let out another sigh. 

"Enjoying the silence boys." Kai let out a small growl of annoyance. "I have some good news for you two, You will go through a test."

" That'll be fun." Rei commented sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish, You will go through a test, if you pass you may go free." Rei looked up. Freedom is what he had wanted ever since he was 8 years old. He had been here for seven years.

"This isn't a joke is it?" 

"No, None at all." Rei thought about it for a few seconds.

"Just what kind of test is this?" Kai asked. 

"You'll see." Then the voice disappeared. The last thing Rei remembered was a hand being placed over his mouth, then total darkness. 

The sun shone bright on the boys face. He squinted his eyes shut, then his perked at the sound of…was it…birds? Rei opened his eyes and looked around. Trees, grass, sun, fresh air. He was outside; he turned his head when he heard a soft groan beside him. 

Kai shook his head and looked around. He pushed himself on his knees. He looked over at the raven-haired boy, named Rei. Something wasn't right here; there was something wrong here. They wouldn't just throw them outside, there was suppose to be a test. Wha t is going on? He stood up and leaned against a tree.

Rei had the biggest smile on his face. He scurried up a tree and looked at the horizon. His topaz eyes went glassy; the wind blew in his face. Has it really been that long. He was about to climb down when he heard growling behind him. He slowly moves his head to where the growling came from. His eyes widened as they came across the ugliest thing in the whole world, he let out a small yelp and used his claws and scratched at the beast. The beat gave a yowl in pain and fell from what must have been 25 feet to the ground. It landed with a thud. Kai looked over when he heard a thud. A creature lay motionless on the ground he looked at it, it had five scratch marks on its face, and he looked up and saw Rei jump from the tree and land on his feet. 

"What is it?" Rei asked. 

"Does it look like I know?" Kai hissed. Rei narrowed his eyes and hissed at him. 

"I was just asking." Rei growled. Kai looked at the creature. _"What was it, are there any more? And just how dangerous are they?" _ Kai stood up. He began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" 

"To see if there are any more of these creatures around." Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that safe?" 

"Of course not." Rei scoffed 

"So, if you know it's dangerous, why are you still going?"

"Why do care?" 

"I do not want those things knowing that we're here." 

"They will only know that I'm here, if you don't tag along." Rei sighed,

"Fine, whatever." Rei leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Kais footsteps disappeared into the forest. Rei looked to where Kai used to be. He looked around. He shivered and quickly followed Kai. 

Kai turned hearing footsteps and rolled his eyes seeing Rei behind him. 

"Why are you following me?" 

"You think I am going to let find these creatures and take all the fun?"

" You mean you are scared about being by yourself, and want someone to protect you."

"NO! I am not scared, I can handle myself, I just want to find these creatures with you." 

"Whatever." They continued to walk, then Kai heard a small yelp, and when he turned h saw that Rei was missing he walked over to see him down in a hole. Kai smirked at him.

" What are you doing down there?" Rei glared at him.

"Having a picnic. What does it look like I am doing?!" Kai chuckled. 

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me all day or help me?"

"I thought you could take care of yourself?" Kai asked, Rei growled.

"I CAN take care of myself, I just want you to hand me some vines so I can climb out." Then some vine was tossed into the hole. Rei picked it up,

"Heh, heh, heh, very funny Kai. Could you tie it to something, _then_ toss it down so I can climb out?" Then a piece of vine was thrown down tied to a log. Rei let out a sigh. " Kai, This isn't funny anymore. I want out of this hole so could you please tie some up to a tree and toss it down so I can climb out, that would be really nice." 

Then some vine was thrown down, obviously tied to something. Rei glared at the slate haired teen as he got out. 

"You are a real comedian Kai you know that?" Kai just smirked and chuckled softly. 

"You need to be more specific, cat boy." Kai then walked away. Rei rolled his eyes.

" You need to be more specific." Re sarcastically mocked as he crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Boy this'll be fun. I hope this isn't the test, surviving the dangerous jungle with bird boy"

"I heard that."

"So what?" 

" You better watch your back kitty cat, and your tongue." Rei rolled his eyes. An empty threat that's all it was. They walked deeper into the forest, it getting darker and darker with every step. 


	3. 3rd chapter

A.N. Hey sorry it took so long to update…you know busy and everything. Anyway here is the third chapter to Phoenix Wings and Tiger Tails.

3rd Chapter

Letting out a deep, annoyed sigh Kai closed his eyes. ' Please let him disappear.' He thought as he turned to the neko-jin following him. ' Damn he is annoying…when will he just leave me alone?' Kai turned back around and continued to ignore Rei, which cause Rei to look annoyed at the phoenix in front of him.

"Are you sure you now where you're going?"

"Yeah, I have an invisible map in my hand that's leading me to the mysterious creatures. No I don't know where we're going. That's why I'm going to do this."

With that Kai jumped in the air and "accidentally" whapped Rei in the face, knocking him down. Smirking Kai looked at the neko-jin who glared at him with his yellow eyes in a narrow slit. Chuckling Kai beat his wings and flew higher in the air.

"Arrogant, proud, sadistic, know-it-all. I can't stand him!"

"Can't stand who?"

"Ka…who am I talking to?"

"Me."

"Me…? Me who?"

"Me," From out of the bushes walked a red head with bright cerulean blue eyes and had wolf ears and a fluffy tail swooshed behind him. " Tala Ivanov…and you are?"

"Rei. Rei Kon."

"The neko-jin…kind of scrawny aren't you?"

"I'm not scrawny! I very trim!"

"Trim, yeah right. You look scrawny to me."

"Is there no one in this damn place that has a decent attitude?!"

" Ah, so it was Kai you were talking about. Kai Hiwatari."

"You know him!?"

"Nah, it was just a guess…yes I know him! He is the most arrogant person you'll ever come across!"

"I know that. He thinks he's mister know-it-all."

"I've been there."

"How long have you know him?"

"Almost 13 years now. Now what are you doing this far into the woods huh? Looking for something?"

"Some weird creature…"

"Trickyas."

"Tric what?"

"Trickyas. They're the scientists new creations…one of their new experiments."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"There's so much sneaking and eves dropping can do for you."

Rei and Tala walked further into the woods. They got darker and darker as they got further into the woods. Sighing Rei looked around, when he couldn't see anything he slit his eyes, catching whatever light there was so he could see. Tala just had his hands shoved into his pockets, then he started to whistle.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Wolborg."

"Calling who?"

Smirking Tala replied, " You'll see."

"I don't like the tone of your voice."

Tala whistled again and pretty soon light pad footed thumped against the ground, got closer and closer. Until a huge wolf came into view, this caused Rei to jump out of his skin. Tala walked up and pet the gigantic wolfs fur. It's eyes landed on Rei, it lowly growled and put one paw forward. Tala muttered into the wolfs' ear, causing the wolf to back down and sit down.

"How'd you do that?"

"He's my pet. I haven't fully tamed him yet, but he's good."

Rei got a timid look on his face, but walked up to the wolf and gently stroked the wolfs muzzle. Smiling Rei continued to pet Wolborg. Talas smiled at him and pet the giant wolf himself. A rustling sound caught their ears and Wolborg, Tala and Rei all looked up.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…but with creatures that are in this forest, I would stand guard."

"Okay."

Wolborg stood on all legs and sniffed the air. He gave a low growl and stepped in front of Tala and Rei. Tala pulled out a dagger and took a defensive stance. Rei got into fighting mode and they watched the bushes carefully. Taking a deep breath Tala stepped forward and took a spot beside Wolborg.

"It's getting ready to attack."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

Nodding Rei braced himself. Then out of the woods jumped a hideous creature. It stood on two legs and had the head of a dragon, but the teeth of a shark it also had the eyes of an eagle and the body of a cheetah. It launched itself at Wolborg whom jumped at him.

"WOLBORG!"

The two beasts fought it out. At first it looked like the beast was going to when, then it looked like Wolborg was going to win, towards sometime in the battle you couldn't tell who was going win. It was pretty evenly matched. Wolborg threw the creature, causing both boys to jump out of the way. Rei landed in a nearby tree and Tala landed on a rock.

"WOLBORG! Finish him!"

Wolborg roared as the beast brought it's mighty paw sown on his shoulder. Then the creature jumped back evading Wolborgs' attack, then the creature launched itself and the mighty wolf and pushed him. Wolborg tried to fight him off, but the creature was to strong for him.

"No! Damn it! Wolborg!" Tala jumped off the rock and onto the great beasts' back, plunging his dagger into its shoulder blade. Giving a loud roar, the beast swung at him with it's great paw and tried to bat him off. Yanking the dagger out Tala then plunged the dagger into the creatures neck.

Howling the creature pulled back off of Wolborg, and swung at Tale with its tail pushing it's self off of it's front feet it knocked Tala off balance. Grabbing the handle of his dagger he tried to regain balance, but that was difficult. The beast had backed itself to a cliff, which Tala didn't see. Rei noticed and tried to get Talas' attention.

"Hey! Tala! There's a cliff! Get off! Tala! Tala!"

Tala noticed the cliff, and climbed up the neck and tried to jump off from the head. Rei swung down and tried to grab Talas' hand. But their fingers missed. All Rei could do was watch as the red headed okami-jin fell further down the cliff.

"NO! Tala!"

Translation(s): Okami-jin – Wolf person.

A.N. End of Chapter! I will continue! Will Tala make it? Who will save him? Will the ever get out of the trapped forest? Find out in the next edition of…Phoenix Wings and Tiger Tails! Until then feel free to review! Ja ne!


	4. 4th Chpater

Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Beyblade. Or any of the characters.

4th chapter

Tala cried out, he reached his hand out and grabbed onto a nearby ledge. Panting Tala looked up at the cliff, he saw Reis' outline. A soft smile pressed on his lips. Groaning he pulled himself on the ledge. Closing his eyes he waited to catch his breath before he looked back up at the neko-jin and said,

"Hey! I'm fine," A pain shot through his left arm. "Okay maybe not as okay as I thought!"

"Can you climb?"

"I don't think so. I smack me arm really good on one of the damn ledges."

"God Damn it!"

"That's what I'm saying." Then a familiar a voice reached his ears.

"Need a lift?"

"Kai! I wouldn't mind one."

Smirking Kai wrapped his arms around Talas' waist and hoisted him into the sky.

"You always did need me to save your ass."

"Shut up and fly."

Laughing Kai took him to the top of the cliff, where Rei waited. His face fell into a frown when he saw Kai, but looked at Tala and got a relieved look in his eyes. Seeing his arm, Rei rushed over and looked at it.

"Stay here."

"Where would I go?"

Rei shot off into the woods. Shaking his head Kai, then looked at his life long friend.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yup. About 3 years."

"That's when you disappeared huh?"

"So it would seem. You still point out the obvious."

"Humph."

"And still such a conversationalist. Nothings changed about has it?"

"Nothings changed about you either. You're still spontaneous and as reckless. You don't how to pick your battles do you. You are going to get yourself killed one day!"

"I've survived three years with out you! I think I can handle my self!"

"Whatever."

Rei returned shortly and placed a healing leaf on Talas' broken arm. Then he wrapped it up in long leaves. Smiling Rei pulled away from Tala.

"There that should do it. Your arm will be good as new in about a week or two."

"God! This sucks!"

"Should've been more careful Ivanov."

"Shut it Hiwatari."

Kai just chuckled.

Later that night all three boys were sitting around a campfire, Rei had fallen asleep and was quietly purring. Tala and Kai sat silently staring at the fire. Tala had just got done telling Kai about the Trickyas and how he got there.

"Know anything else? Like how to get out of here?"

"If I had the answer for that I would be gone genius."

"Humph."

"Although I should tell about something else. Or someone else."

"Who?"

"A dumb pink haired…"

"A DUMB PINK HAIRED…WHAT? I DARE YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Re awoke with a start.

"What the hell….Mariah?"

"Rei!"

She turned towards him, her face brightened when she saws him. "Rei!" She ran over and glomped him. She laughed and looked down at him. Rei laughed as he saw her golden yellow eyes sparkle.

"Oh! I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Mariah. How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know. That idiot left me in a cavern, on the other side of the woods!" With that she stood up and stalked over towards Tala. "I could have starved you imbecile!"

"And that would be…bad?"

"Ohhh! You ingrate! You…you…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Ahhhh!" With that comment she lunged at Tala, who swiftly dodged out of the way, but Mariah lunged at him again. Rei grabbed Mariahs' wrist.

"Mariah calm, down. His arms broken."

"Good! Serves him right."

"Mariah."

"Rei."

"Mariah."

"Reeeiii!" She whined

Softly laughing Rei pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes. Oh she had missed his embrace. His heart beat against her ear. She softly began to purr, contentedly. Rei slowly sat down, eventually Mariah fell asleep and rested on Reis' lap.

" So you now her?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"All my life."

"Really?"

"That's what I said."

"Kon."

"Ivanov."

"How can you stand her? She's loud."

"Not all the time. She's only loud if you tick her off. Then she's very loud."

"So I've noticed."

"Why did you abandon her?"

"She was annoying the hell out of me! I couldn't take it!"

"So you left her?"

Tala shrugged, "I really didn't think she'd actually find her way out."

Rei glared at Tala. "Bastard." Tala just laughed it off. He slouched against the tree, closing his eyes. "Not the first I've heard that."

"Well if you'd stop acting like it maybe you'd get a lot more flattering names."

"Whatever."

'Damn he sounds like Kai.' Rei thought to himself. Closing his eyes Rei sighed and fell into a restful sleep. Kai eventually fell asleep. A camera zoomed in on the four teens. The two men, softly smirked.

"These four don't get along well do they?"

"So it seems."

"This will take longer than I thought."

"Well, we can wait. Let's just sit back and enjoy the entertainment. Shall we?"

"Lets."

With that the two men waited for the slumbering teens to arise. What A surprise they'd get.

A.N.- well there ya'll go! Another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As you all know! I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters.

Chapter 5

Gasping Tala awoke with a start, sighing he looked around. It was still night, but the fire had dimmed down. Wolborg looked over at the red headed boy. Sighing he stood up, walking over to a nearby lake. Taking his good hand he slapped water on his face. Shaking his head he swiped the water off his forehead. The mighty wolf walked up behind him sat down.

Turnings around Tala walked up to the wolf and pet his muzzle. Wolborg nuzzled his head into Talas hand, causing the boy to chuckle. The rustle of the bushes caught both of their attention, swiveling his ear Tala turned his head to where the noise came from. Wolborg lowered his head and lowly growled.

Taking a deep breath Tala walked over to the bushes, dagger in hand. His cerulean eyes narrowed his wolf ears down. As he neared to bushes the rustling got faster. Putting the dagger in between his teeth, he reached out and pulled back the bushes. Wolborg close at his back, fell back on his haunches he was ready to attack if something attacked his master.

When he pulled back the bushes, he saw nothing. Growling Tala put the dagger back in it's sheath, by his boot. Turning around he went to calm down Wolborg, who looked like he wasn't going to.

"Come on boy…it's okay. It was probably nothing but the wind."

The wolf didn't budge, and still laid back on his haunches. Curiously Tala turned around, seeing nothing again he turned back to the wolf.

"What is it boy? What's wrong?"

Wolborg just growled lowly and started to stalk forward. Tala watched the wolf, he then pulled his dagger back out as Wolborgs ears fell back further on his head. Tala perked his ears and that's when he heard it…low growling it was all around them. They were surrounded.

" Oh great. Just what a I needed a whole pack."

That's when a whole pack of Trickyas walked out, surrounding both the boy and his wolf. Biting his lip Tala held his dagger in front of him. The rustling bush was a distraction to get him right in the middle. He hated creatures, but he hated smart creatures even more. They could plan. Growling he stood by Wolborg and prepared to fight.

Rei opened his eyes as he heard something. He tried to sit up, but a weight on him stopped him. Looking down he smiled, Mariah was asleep oh his chest. She always was very cute, he thought anyway. Carefully he pulled Mariah off of him and placed her beside him. She shifted and turned on her side, mumbling in her sleep. He softly laughed and stood up. Looking around he noticed Tala and Wolborg were missing.

He twirled his ears around to try and see if he could hear him. After awhile he heard the sounds of growling, struggling, and pain filled yelps. Rei lunged forward and ran to where it was coming from. Gasping he saw that Tala and Wolborg trying to fend off a whole pack of what looked like the creature he came in contact with a few days back.

Trickyas that's what Tala had called them. They were ugly, but unfortunately they were really strong. Growling he bard his fangs and pulled out his claws. Lunging at the Trickya that was about to attack Tala. He clawed the poor creature to death.

"Rei!"

"Thought you could use a hand!"

"You sure as hell thought right!"

Chuckling Rei went back to back with Tala and Wolborg was at their side. Only a few more were left. Rei wondered how in the world did Tala fight with only one arm? He would ask him later. Now was not the time to be asking questions. The Trick looked like they were going to attack them, but the large one roared and they backed off, running into the forest. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? Well that was weird."

" You said it Kon. Ah!"

"What?"

"My blasted arm! They got to it, practically bit the damn thing off."

"Here let me take a look at that."

"It's fine."

"Yeah…right. Let me see it."

Tala growled at him, but Rei hissed at him and took his arm anyway. Tala flinched, but made no sound. Rei shook his head and pulled a leaf from a nearby tree and took some water. Placing it on a rock Rei mashed it together, Tala raised his eyebrow.

"Come here."

"Can you say please?"

"Can you say you'll get an infection if you don't get that taken care of right away."

"Fine I'm coming."

Walking over Tala sat next to Rei. Rei took the medicine he made a gently put it on Talas arm, if it hurt, Tala didn't show it. When he was done Rei wrapped it back up in a new long healing leaf. Tala looked at his arm then looked at Rei. Curiously he asked,

"How do you know so much?"

"Much about what?"

"What plants to use, and which ones heal you or not."

"I grew up knowing it. I had to. No one else would."

"Really?"

"Yup…but it's no big deal."

"I guess not."

They sat there in silence for a while, then the flow of the sunrise caught their eye. Looking up Rei smiled…he almost forgot that he was still in the scientists forest. The sunrise was still beautiful none the less. Sighing Tala stood up and dusted him self with his fairly good hand and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to camp. You coming?"

"Yeah coming!"

A.N. Here's the fifth chapter…but it's not over yet. Wait until the next chapter, trouble will ensue! Until then Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Sorry for taking so long but I'm back and ready to update! Here it is for all of you who are still there to read it.

Chapter 6

Mariah stirred in her sleep, instead of feeling Rei's body she felt the cool grass beneath her. Cracking her eyes open she saw the silver banged blue haired boy, leaning against the tree, arms crossed, eyes closed legs planted in front of him. Yawning she sat up and stretched. Her ears flicked as she started to take in all the sounds of the morning.

"Rei…where are you?"

She looked around again, not seeing the red head either. Eyes narrowing she stood up and started off, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, she screeched and nearly jumped out of her skin. Glaring at Kai she jerked her hand away.

"Just what is your problem? Huh? I'm trying to find Rei and that annoying red headed okami-jin."

"I wouldn't…"

"Oh yeah! Why?"

A growl behind her made her back stiffen and her blood run cold. Kai was standing in front of her and on guard, He pushed her out of the way and stood face to face with the biggest trickya he had ever seen. It's size did not scare him, he could take it easily, but it would be much easier with out her there. Glancing behind him and back at the monster he wrapped his hands around the handle of his blade, and narrowed his eyes, it was like the creature was watching him. Mariah was standing frozen in one spot, she had obviously not come in contact with one of these before. He looked back at the monster and gripped the handle tighter. 'Damn it! Where the hell are those two?' Kai thought as he shifted his eyes in all directions. The tyrickya was watching him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Mariah! Stay behind me!"

She nodded and ran behind him, she was so scared.

"Just what the hell is that thing?"

"It's a Trickya."

"A what?"

"I'll explain later!"

Kai pulled the blade out of it's sheath and held it in front of him. The blade level with the bottom of his eyes, glinting off the morning sun. The creature eyed the blade and growled low, it sat itself back on it's haunches and lowered it's torso and head, baring it's teeth. Mariah whimpered,

"It looks like it's going to attack."

Rolling his eyes Kai got into a fighting pose, then the creature launched itself at them, Slashing at the creature, Mariah screamed.

"Damn!"

Rei looked up, panic written across his face. Was that Mariah screaming? He perked his ears and picked up speed. Tala noticed his haste and ran up beside him, Wolborg at his heels.

"What's with the sudden rush?"

"Mariah…she screamed."

Tala blinked.

"So…that's cause for alarm, she's always screaming."

"Not screaming as in anger, screaming as in fear."

"Kai's with her…I'm sure she's fine."

"Still…"

Rei began to run. Tala shrugged and followed after him. Rei soon picked up the sound of a struggle, growling, and soft whimpering. Rei and Tala ran to their camp site and gasped at the seen. A Trickya was wrestling Kai, and Mariah was behind a tree and whimpering. Kai had the blade in the creatures mouth, it was growling furiously at him. Tala yanked his dagger out and jumped on the back of the creature and feircly stabbed it in the back. Howling the Trickya reared back having Kai's blade yanked out of it's mouth and threw Tala on the ground. Tala cried out having landed on his wounded arm.

Pain seared through him like wild fire he bit his lip to keep from screaming again. The Trickya stalked toward it's new assailant. It noticed that he was crippled and Tala, it seemed, that the creature was grinning at him. Tala searched for his dagger and couldn't find it.

Kai noticed this and jumped to his feet, spreading his wings, he took off. He got to the height that he wanted and he threw him self down at the monster and held his blade at arms length. Narrowing his eyes, Kai pulled the blade back and when it got close enough, he thrust it into the creatures skull. The monster howled and shook wildly, trying to get the blade out. It started to claw at it's face, and head, all it did was push the weapon in deeper. Screeching the monster began to run toward Tala who was trying to get of the way. Kai swooped down and picked him up. The monster disappeared into the forest, and pretty soon it's screams faded into the air.

Rei came out cuddling a scared Mariah. Kai landed and placed Tala on the ground, Holding his arm which was broken even further.

"You two alright?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, just broke a few more bones. That's all."

Sighing Rei held a trembling Mariah. He started to softly purr. Kai was examining Tala's arm. Hissing Tala yanked his arm away, and held it close to his body. Kai looked at him like a father does when he was reprimanding a child.

"Do want a broken arm forever?"

"No, but your touch isn't going to magically heal it."

"You popped your shoulder out of place, I'm going to put it back."

Tala shifted but let go of his arm. Kai took it and Tala braced him self. Kai shifted him self and put a hand on Tala's shoulder. Flinching Tala closed his eyes and bite his lip. The shoulder went back into place with a barely audible pop. Tala shouted and cursed. Grabbing his arm he cursed fluently. Kai bandaged the broken arm and turned toward Mariah and Rei. Nodding his head to her he asked,

"She alright."

" A little shaken up, but she is alright."

Mariah looked at Kai and asked in a small voice,

"Are you all right?"

Kai shrugged, and nodded. Mariah buried her face in Rei's chest, and closed her eyes. Rei looked at the two, and said,

"We have got to get out of here."

"What was your first clue?"

"Don't snap at me just because you are reckless."

"Don't you snap at me cat-boy!"

Tala and Rei glared at each other. Kai sighed, sometimes they could act so childish.

"Come on you two. Lets go."

With the two still glaring at each other they went off into the woods.

The camera that was watching them gleamed into the sunlight and the two men smirked. They were getting closer and closer to their final test. This was going to be good.

A.N.- There it is! Chapter six hope you enjoy!


End file.
